Oblivion
by Katastropheeeee
Summary: Team 7 was broken. Uchiha Itachi had stretched out a hand and torn away all that she had ever cared about. Consigned to oblivion, the kunoichi finds a reckless courage, a burning rage and a desire for revenge. Sakura.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor the characters in Naruto. I just manipulate them like my own personal voodoo dolls.

* * *

><p><span>Oblivion<span>

Chapter One: Captive

The cold chains bit into her skin, grinding against the bone.

Struggling against them she regarded her captor.

Uchiha Itachi was as impassive as ever, his onyx eyes seeming to stare right through her.

Meeting his flat gaze, Sakura dared him to activate his Sharingan, to capture her in an illusion and break her mind.

Part of her wished he would.

There was nothing left for her to fight for.

The metal tearing her skin was the only thing that reminded her that she as in fact alive, a fact that she despised.

A combination of anger and shock kept her from drowning in sorrow.

Kakashi was dead.

The thought pushed it's way to the front of her mind, refusing to be suppressed.

Angry tears pricked the backs of her eyes as her utter helplessness became apparent.

The Uchiha'a face swam as her vision blurred with tears.

Somewhere out in the wilderness her team lay broken or dead – and there was nothing at all she could do to change that.

Cold rage burned through the kunoichi.

Glaring through her tears, she directed it all at the silent figure before her.

"What do you want?" she snarled, her words echoing in the otherwise empty chamber.

No response.

"Answer me." she snapped, jerking hard against the chains.

An involuntary hiss of pain escaped her lips as her skin broke, the pressure becoming too much.

Blood rushed to the surface, rallying to defend her body from infection.

The condition of the chamber such as it was, Sakura was glad.

It looked like hell, blood staining the floor and walls, even a stray spurt marking the ceiling.

A circle with an upside triangle had been painted repeatedly on the floor in crimson.

The symbol was vaguely familiar.

Gritting her teeth the kunoichi waited for the worst of the pain to subside, her eyes locked on those of the Uchiha.

Breathing hard she struggled for composure.

Crouching motionlessly before her, the Uchiha's flat eyes never left hers.

"Why did you spare me? Why?" she cried, her voice breaking, desperate for a response of some description.

Surprise flicked momentarily across the Uchiha's features before he could suppress it.

Licking his lips her captor swallowed hard.

"I have my reasons." he said at last, his voice hollow and utterly devoid of emotion.

Hate was the only word to describe the intense emotion that constricted her chest, her jaw clenching of it's own accord.

Uchiha Itachi would pay.

"No reason can justify your actions." she spat, the venom in her voice almost tangible.

The Uchiha stiffened, fury burning in his dark eyes.

For the slightest of moments the kunoichi regretted her words, fear clutching her heart.

The man before her radiated danger.

Having singlehandedly defeated her team, taking out Kakashi and Naruto simultaneously he was a force to be reckoned with.

Anger shook her skinny frame as she remembered her futile attempts to save them.

The damage was colossal.

Forcing chakra into the silver haired shinobi's body, Sakura willed him to regain consciousness.

As she healed, the Uchiha advanced towards her, looking at her with the same impassive expression that he regarded her with now.

Tearing her from her dying teammates he had all but broken her.

Kicking and screaming she fought his iron grip, but her efforts resulted in her being knocked unconscious – only to wake up here.

Sakura knew that without urgent medical attention, Kakashi would be dead by now.

As for Naruto, she hadn't even gotten the chance to examine him.

If she had been stronger, able to hold her own against the Uchiha for a few vital seconds, that would have been enough.

But she wasn't.

Resentment of her apparent uselessness coursed through her veins.

No matter what she did, she had been entirely powerless to stop him from tearing their team apart, this time directly.

If she got the chance, Sakura would kill him.

Having seen what revenge had done to Sasuke, she knew the risks.

But she refused to do nothing, to simply watch on as the man that killed her team walked free.

The kunoichi would tear that irritating impassive expression from his face before extinguishing his life.

Just as he had taken Kakashi's and Naruto's.

An unexpected wave of grief flooded to the surface, bypassing and momentarily suppressing her lust for revenge.

Staring up at the Uchiha she willed her expression to remain as neutral as his.

One single tear bypassed her defenses, burning slowly down her left cheek.

At that precise moment, her captor moved.

* * *

><p>[EndChapterOne]<p> 


End file.
